Le Trône Vide
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Les aventuriers sont mandatés par l'Eglise de la Lumière pour livrer un message dans une petite ville du nord. Mais rattrapés par une tempête de neige, ils trouvent refuge dans une grotte qui va leur offrir une drôle de surprise et qui va replonger Grunlek von Krayn dans un passé qu'il a tout fait pour oublier.
1. Prologue : Tempête de neige

_Bonjour ! Je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres. Je vais me concentrer uniquement sur celle-là, et je reprendrai ensuite Royaume en Perdition, cette dernière étant presque terminée (enfin). Comme ça vous aurez les derniers chapitres tout d'un coup. J'espère que cette fanfic' vous plaira :)_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LE TRÔNE VIDE**

 **Prologue : Tempête de neige**

Brasier explosa dans une pluie d'étincelles, faisant chuter Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et Shinddha Kory dans l'épaisse couche de neige recouvrant le sentier. Le demi-élémentaire plongea immédiatement sur son ami, en le voyant toujours immobile. Il lâcha un juron en constatant que ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues et qu'il était pâle comme la mort, en plus d'être inconscient. Théo de Silverberg et sa sœur aînée, Victoria, chevauchant Lumière, ainsi que Grunlek von Krayn et Mani le Double sur le grand cheval noir de ce dernier qu'il avait appelé... Cheval, revinrent sur leurs pas, en s'aperçevant que le reste du groupe ne suivait plus.

Les aventuriers avaient été mandatés par l'Eglise de la Lumière, comme bien trop souvent ces derniers mois au goût du pyromage, pour livrer un message dans une petite bourgade du nord du Cratère. Bien sûr, ces chers inquisiteurs auraient pu s'en charger... Mais vous comprendrez que nous étions en plein cœur de l'hiver, et que tous préféraient s'enfermer bien au chaud dans leurs églises et laisser les aventuriers faire le sale travail, comme d'habitude. Balthazar avait tout de suite vivement protesté, mais Théo avait menacé de l'abandonner à Castelblanc tout seul au milieu de milliers de paladins profitant très souvent de l'hiver pour revenir à la maison. Plus par dépit qu'autre chose, et face au manque évident de soutien de ses autres compagnons, le demi-diable avait finalement emboîté le pas au groupe.

Victoria s'était immédiatement placée sur la route de son petit frère, lui hurlant dessus à propos du fait qu'il fuyait encore ses responsabilités, que ce n'était pas ce que son père aurait voulu, ni Viktor. Pour la faire taire, Théo l'autorisa à les accompagner. Alors qu'ils allaient enfin quitter la ville, Mani tira la manche du mage, avec de grands yeux tristes, lui faisant clairement comprendre que lui aussi voulait venir. Ce que le mage accepta avec joie, sachant que l'elfe était insupportable en voyage et qu'il allait rendre Théo complètement cinglé. C'était une douce vengeance qui vibrait aux oreilles du demi-diable comme les douces mélodies d'Aldo Azur les soirs de pleine lune.

Cette petite aventure calme s'était vite transformée en enfer. Plusieurs groupes de bandits avaient tenté de s'en prendre à eux à la sortie des vergers, sans grand succès, comme pouvait en témoigner la bourse de Grunlek encore plus remplie qu'à leur départ. Il y avait ensuite eu les insupportables monologues de Mani Le Double sur le sens de la vie et la condition de l'être humain, qui avait mis les nerfs de Théo à rude épreuve. Le paladin n'avait cependant rien laissé paraître, au grand étonnement de ses compagnons. De toute évidence, la présence de Victoria n'y était pas pour rien. Et puis, alors qu'ils atteignaient les forêts froides, la neige, le vent et le brouillard s'étaient mêlés à leurs pas, rendant la traversée encore plus difficile.

Bien trop difficile pour un certain pyromage habitué aux climats chauds. Il avait commencé à ne pas se sentir très bien deux heures après le départ de leur dernier camp de fortune. Il n'avait presque pas dormi, et ni Grunlek, ni lui n'avaient réussi à maintenir un feu allumé par ce temps, ils s'étaient donc contentés de se nourrir de fruits secs. Le mage avait essayé tant bien que mal de rester éveillé sur son cheval, pour maintenir le lien avec Brasier, mais l'intensité du froid avait encore augmentée, et finalement, le mage s'était simplement endormi, complètement frigorifié.

Théo descendit de Lumière, pour aller aider Shinddha, essayant de le dégager de la poudreuse. Il y avait un bon mètre de neige ici, et l'archer était à peu près certain que le laisser trop longtemps dedans n'était pas recommandé, vu son état actuel. Mani, voulant se rendre utile, détacha sa cape et la pose sur le mage. Vu comment cette dernière était fine, ça ne servait pas à grand chose, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

« Il faudrait trouver un abri le temps que la tempête se calme, cria Grunlek, pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête. On pourra pas continuer comme ça encore longtemps.

\- Mais ça va nous retarder ! geignit Théo. C'est parce que l'hérésie en chef a décidé de faire sa crise maintenant qu'on va s'arrêter !

\- Toto, ton ami a raison, argua sa sœur aînée. Si je m'étais pas retournée, on ne se serait même pas aperçus qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Et puis ils n'ont plus de cheval. Trouvons une grotte, faisons un feu et attendons que ça passe. Les chevaux sont épuisés, on n'a pas fait de pause depuis ce matin.

\- Et sans vouloir en rajouter, ajouta Shin, même moi je commence sérieusement à me les geler. »

Théo ronchonna dans sa barbe, se tournant vers Mani pour avoir du soutien moral. L'elfe avait léché une stalactite sur un rocher et sa langue avait gelé dessus. Il se débattait tant bien que mal pour la décrocher en poussant des grognements pathétiques. Les aventuriers, perturbés par cette scène pour la moins inattendue, se lancèrent un regard consterné, mélange de désespoir et d'abandon. Comprendre Mani le Double, c'était foncer droit dans le mur. Le paladin poussa un long soupir.

« Va pour la grotte... »

Une fois Balthazar balancé comme une poupée sur l'épaule du guerrier et Mani décroché de son glaçon, avec l'aide de Shin et d'Icy, le groupe se mit en quête d'un abri. Tâche bien compliquée dans le brouillard ambiant. Ils étaient obligés d'avancer en file indienne pour ne pas se perdre de vue, alors que la tempête prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ce fut finalement Victoria, qui repéra une légère fissure derrière d'épais buissons. Ils utilisèrent Cheval et Lumière pour dégager plusieurs gros rochers et ouvrirent même un passage assez grand pour faire rentrer les animaux. Une louve blanche passa entre les pattes du cheval du paladin, deux énormes lapins dans la gueule. Elle les posa au pied de Grunlek, la queue battant l'air.

« Te voilà enfin ! Tu m'as fait sacrément peur, on ne t'a pas vue depuis au moins une semaine ! »

Le nain serra sa louve dans ses bras. Même si elle sentait le chien mouillé, sa fourrure douce le réchauffa en quelques secondes. Il tira néanmoins une petite grimace en constatant qu'elle avait fortement maigri. Il détestait la voir revenir dans cet état. Il remarqua également une légère blessure à son oreille droite, comme si un morceau avait été arraché. La plaie était sèche, mais le petit gémissement que l'animal poussa inquiéta son propriétaire.

« On va s'occuper de toi ma belle, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Elle donna un grand coup de langue sur le visage du nain et partit tranquillement s'installer auprès du feu allumé par Victoria au centre de la grotte. Théo avait posé le mage à côté, sur une des couchettes pas trop humide. Il reprenait déjà des couleurs, bien que ses cheveux d'habitude si soyeux étaient au moins aussi ébouriffés que les poils du balai que Mani avait emporté. L'elfe prenait toujours cinq minutes pour balayer l'endroit où il allait poser sa couchette, détestant les petits cailloux et insectes pouvant se glisser dans ses draps. Ses compagnons trouvaient les manies de l'elfe vraiment étranges, mais ça avait le don de les divertir, ils ne s'en lassaient jamais.

Shin fit le tour de la grotte, inspectant rapidement l'endroit. Ils avaient déjà dormis avec un dragon une fois, il n'avait pas franchement envie de retenter l'expérience. Il remarqua un couloir dans le fond, qui descendait vers les abysses. Il y faisait très sombre, impossible de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait. Mais les bordures de ce couloir ne semblaient pas naturelles, comme si les parois avaient été creusées. Il jeta un regard vers Grunlek, se demandant s'il avait plus de connaissances que lui sur les cailloux, mais son ami était en train de bichonner son caniche géant avec une voix suraïgue, si bien que l'archer finit par se dire que ce n'était sans doute rien.

Quand il se retourna, Mani était à quatre pattes au dessus de Bob, le visage collé à quelques centimètres de celui du mage. Ses longues tresses traînaient de chaque côté de la tête du demi-diable, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait en dessous. Balthazar s'était réveillé, les grands yeux couleur noisette de l'elfe juste devant lui, et il était tétanisé. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à articuler quelque chose, mais sa gorge sèche ne lui permit de lâcher qu'un :

« … Ni ? Qu'est-ce... fous ? »

L'elfe recula, tout content.

« Je lui ai fait avaler un morceau de crotte de troll aux herbes. Ca réveillerai même un cheval ! »

Un long silence suivit sa phrase. Balthazar espéra de tout son cœur n'avoir pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire mais il ne put retenir un haut le cœur et se précipita à l'extérieur, bien qu'un peu fébrile sur ses jambes, pour aller évacuer cette horreur très loin de son estomac, sous les rires moqueurs de Théo et Victoria, occupés à déballer le matériel et à déseller les chevaux.

« Euh, les gars ? »

Les aventuriers se retournèrent vers l'entrée. Balthazar avait les mains en l'air, le regard blasé. Derrière lui, un nain en armure de plates intégrale le tenait en joue avec une lance. Théo mit une main sur le pommeau de son épée, prévenant ainsi leur adversaire que lui aussi savait se battre. Le nain fit avancer le mage dans la grotte. Avec son autre main, il ouvrit la visière de son casque et clama d'une voix haut et forte :

« Vous allez nous donner bien gentiment vos armes, vos chevaux et vos vivre. Ou j'épluche le long sur pattes comme une vulgaire carotte. »

L'accent typiquement nain surprit beaucoup les aventuriers, y compris et surtout Grunlek. Ce dernier étant né noble, bien que renié par son père, avait eu une éducation en conséquence, et son accent était beaucoup moins marqué. C'était peut-être la première fois de toute leur vie qu'il rencontrait un nain du peuple.

« Ecoute la demi-portion, grogna Théo, impassible. Tu lâches ce glandu et on en discute.

\- Discuter de quoi ? C'est vous qui êtes chez nous. Vous démollisssez nos barricades, vous vous installez dans notre avant-poste et vous croyez qu'on va juste vous souhaiter la bienvenue sans rien dire ?!

\- Je suis sûr que mes amis n'étaient pas au courant, Messire Nain, tenta Balthazar. Ils ne cherchaient qu'à se protéger de la tempête.

\- C'est pas une raison pour défoncer notre porte. Et puis les deux glandus en jaune là, je suis pas un blaireau, c'est des paladins. Alors donnez-moi une seule raison de pas donner l'assaut.

\- Parce qu'on est gentils ? hasarda Mani.

\- Toi, Oreille Pointue, tu m'adresses même pas la parole ! »

Mani leva les mains, en signe de soumission, tout en se préparant mentalement à utiliser la télékynésie. Shin lança un regard à Grunlek. Il s'était replié dans un coin de la grotte et semblait tétanisé, Eden collée contre lui, grognant vers le couloir derrière lui. Et pour cause, d'autres nains venaient de sortir de la cavité, en silence. Quand Théo le remarqua, il était trop tard, ils étaient encerclés.

« 'Fais chier, cracha le paladin, en balançant son épée au sol. Vous êtes tous de vrais emmerdeurs les peuples du nord.

\- La ferme Toto, chuchota Victoria, exaspérée. On n'a pas besoin d'une guerre... »

Grunlek s'était levé. Il s'approcha doucement d'un guerrier, pour observer le sceau sur son armure. Le guerrier le repoussa du bout de la lance, méfiant. Face à la situtation critique, l'ingénieur vint se placer entre Théo et le nain retenant Balthazar en otage.

« Je suis Grunlek von Krayn, fils d'Archibald von Krayn, roi de la Troisième Montagne.

\- … Quoi ? cracha le nain, surpris.

\- De par mon sang et mon autorité royale, je vous ordonne de relâcher ce mage, et de baisser vos armes. »

Le nain resta un moment interdit, puis jeta son arme dans un coin, imité bientôt par les autres, puis il s'inclina. Son regard devint plus amical.

« Galumnir von Frundle, garde rapprochée de votre père le Roi. Si ce qu'on a entendu de vous par delà les hautes montagnes est vrai, dit-il en regardant chacun des aventuriers, alors vous pourriez bien être notre dernier espoir. La Troisième Montagne est tombée votre Majesté. »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce prologue ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura plu :D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez des remarques quelconque pour m'aider à progresser, ou même tout simplement si vous avez aimé dans une petite review, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! Bisouilles et à très vite pour la suite !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Camp souterrain

_Hey ! Merci à Drackalys, Yuki Wolf, hykus et Christy pour les petits reviews ici et sur Twitter, ça fait super plaisir :D Nous sommes partis pour le chapitre 1 !_

 **LE TRÔNE VIDE**

 **Chapitre 1 : Camp souterrain**

Les aventuriers avançaient file indienne dans les couloirs sombres de la grotte, guidés par Galumnir, en tête de file et suivis par trois autres nains derrière. Théo, trop épais et trop grand pour ces fichus sentiers marchait les genoux fléchis, ce qui était fortement désagréable. Il n'hésitait pas à le rappeler en insultant le pauvre Mani juste devant lui, n'avançant pas assez vite à son goût. Victoria avait été plus intelligente et avait simplement retiré le haut de son armure, lui permettant d'une part de ne pas la faire crisser contre les parois comme celle de son petit frère, ce qui agaçait tout le monde en passant, mais lui garantissait également une zone de confort assez large.

Grunlek avait le visage fermé. Il était à l'arrière, aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Il aurait bien fui si les trois gardes derrière lui ne lui avait pas barré la route. Devant lui, Balthazar, toujours un peu pâle, lui lançait régulièrement des regards inquiets. Ils ralentirent l'allure en entrant dans une salle plus large. Un camp souterrain avait été dressé dans la pénombre, seulement illuminé par les torches des nains. En balayant la salle du regard, les aventuriers comptèrent environ deux cent personnes, toutes réparties sous des tentes de couleur différentes. Il y avait des guerriers et des archers autour d'un feu près de tentes rouges, près des tentes grises, des naines distribuaient de la nourriture à de jeunes enfants. Ce qui semblait être un espace médical sur leur droite, sous des tentes brunes, attira particulièrement leur attention, principalement à cause des cris de douleurs d'un soldat en train de se faire amputer à vif. Enfin, plus en arrière, des tentes bleues très larges devaient sans doute regrouper les nobles et la famille royale.

« Vous êtes peu nombreux, s'inquiéta Balthazar. Les nains ne sont pas censés vivre en grandes colonies ?

\- C'est tout ce qui reste de notre colonie, lui répondit Galumnir d'une voix sombre. Tous les autres sont morts sur le champ de bataille, sur le trajet, ou de leurs blessures. On fait ce qu'on peut pour garder les mioches en vie, mais on a eu une maladie il y a quelques semaines qui a fait des ravages.

Et les autres montagnes ? demanda timidement Grunlek. Ils n'ont pas pu vous aider ?

\- C'est compliqué. La Deuxième a fermé ses portes quand on s'est fait envahir, ils ont refusé de nous laisser entrer. La Première, on a pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. J'ai peur qu'ils soient eux aussi tombés. Et la Quatrième, bah, ce sont nos rivaux, donc se pointer pour se faire massacrer... On s'est planqué ici le temps que nos éclaireurs reviennent. Ils cherchent un village assez grand pour nous accueillir tous.

\- Quand sont-il partis ? l'interrogea le demi-diable.

\- Il y a deux mois environ. Leur dernier message remonte à un mois, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis. »

Le nain passa une main dans sa longue barbe blonde avant d'avancer dans le camp. Il fit signe aux aventuriers de ne pas bouger et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les tentes royales. Ces derniers se détendirent un peu, l'estomac toujours noué par les récents événements. Théo dépoussiéra son armure, Victoria retenait Mani par le col pour ne pas qu'il aille mettre son nez n'importe où, Shin se laissa tomber contre un mur, fatigué et Balthazar observait les environs avec un visage soucieux, Grunlek à ses côtés.

« Je ne devrais pas être ici, lui chuchota le nain. Tous ces gens... Ils pensent que je suis un lâche, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis parti. Ma présence pourrait déclencher un coup d'état de l'armée...

\- Sois courageux alors. Montre-leur qu'ils t'ont mal jugé pendant toutes ces années. Ca va aller, tu verras. Je suis sûr que tu as manqué à plus de personnes que ce que tu le crois. Tu as de la chance d'avoir encore de la famille sur qui compter, c'est le moment de leur pardonner, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable. »

Le mage posa une main amicale sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers Théo. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à voix basse, qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Grunlek poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers les autres. Mani était assis à terre, une poignée de caillou entre ses jambes, qu'il analysait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ces cailloux. Il y a de la magie dans l'air.

\- Les pioches qu'utilisent les nains sont enchantées, lui répondit Grunlek. Ca permet de travailler plus vite et de creuser des tunnels en très peu de temps. Ou des salles.

\- C'est fascinant. »

L'elfe sourit stupidement en retournant étudier ses bouts de cailloux. Une trompette résonna soudainement dans la grotte et un grand silence se fit. La plupart des nains s'agenouillèrent presque immédiatement, ce qui rendit confus les aventuriers. Deux nains venaient de sortir d'une des tentes noires, l'un d'eux soutenu par deux soldats. Sa démarche chancelante indiquait qu'il avançait avec grande peine. La cause aurait très bien pu être l'immense barbe blanche qu'il arborait, traînant jusqu'au sol, mais plus il s'approchait, plus il était évident que son handicap venait du fait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule jambe. Balthazar se tourna vers Grunlek, l'encourageant à avancer alors que ce dernier semblait tétanisé, le regard bloqué sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Les gardes finirent par lâcher le nain à la longue barbe, le laissant accomplir seul les derniers mètres à l'aide de béquilles. Le nain qui l'accompagnait resta lui aussi en retrait. Le visage déterminé de la personne qui avançait, ainsi que la mine déconfite de Grunlek, ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. C'était le roi. Balthazar et Shin s'inclinèrent, suivis de Victoria, qui baissa la tête de son petit frère et de Mani de force de peur de déclencher un scandale diplomatique. Grunlek enfin posa un genou à terre, baissant le regard vers le sol alors que le vieux roi s'arrêtait devant lui.

« Galumnir disait vrai... Tu es revenu... »

Il posa une main ridée sous le menton de son fils, et le força à relever la tête. Grunlek releva timidement les yeux, une boule indescryptible dans l'estomac. Il se releva, son père l'attira immédiatement contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le jeune nain se crispa immédiatement. Il repoussa doucement le vieillard, mal à l'aise. Des larmes étaient en train de ravager les joues de sa figure paternelle, ce qui lui serra le cœur, remettant en cause toutes ses certitudes. La voix de Grunlek se brisa, il aurait voulu être fort, mais il en était incapable.

« Je suis désolé Papa, je...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répliqua noblement son aîné. Tout ce qui s'est passé est ma faute. C'est moi qui doit te présenter des excuses. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ton acte, je n'aurais pas dû te faire subir tout ça. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Je ne peux pas te promettre de tout oublier. Mais je peux essayer de prendre un nouveau départ. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, posant sa main sur la joue de son fils. Le second nain s'approcha finalement, sourire aux lèvres. Il était un peu plus âgé que Grunlek, mais partageait avec lui une caractéristique assez hors du commun : une jambe mécanique, qui rappela sans mal aux aventuriers le bras de leur ami. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Grunlek fonça dans les bras de ce second venu, qui rit en lui tapant gentiment le dos. Il finit par reculer, sourire aux lèvres, et se tourna vers son groupe. Ils se relevèrent tous.

« Je vous présente Ugryn, dit Grunlek avec un grand sourire. C'est celui qui m'a tout appris. Et qui a forgé mon bras.

\- Mes honneurs, répondit l'interessé en souriant. Mais je crois avoir déjà croisé la route de ce mage, je me trompe ?

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, répondit le demi-diable avec un sourire en coin. Je m'étais caché dans votre bergerie quand j'ai fui la Tour des Mages... Comme quoi, le monde est petit ! »

Le roi fronça les sourcils mais passa au dessus de ça.

« Aventuriers, dit-il d'une voix forte, vous êtes désormais nos hôtes. Nous allons vous installer dans une des suites royales et organiser un banquet en votre honneur.

\- C'est gentil, répondit Grunlek, mais gardez donc vos vivres, vous en aurez plus besoin que nous...

\- Fils, j'ai beau ne plus avoir de montagne, je sais encore recevoir. On ne dira pas de moi que je suis un mauvais hôte. Allez vous reposer, nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé demain. On va montrer à ces gringalets ce que c'est que la vraie nourriture ! »

Le roi s'éloigna en titubant, suivi par deux soldats, aboyant des ordres à des nains traînant ici et là. Galumnir s'approcha du groupe, souriant.

« Woaw, vous avez réussi à ranimer le vieux, merci. On en avait vraiment besoin. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Vous serez avec le fou, dit-il en pointant Ugryn, il a beaucoup insisté pour avoir le prince près de lui.

\- Je m'en charge, répliqua Ugryn. Retourne voir Thorald, c'est bientôt le moment et il est paniqué.

\- Ah. Thorald est mon meilleur ami, expliqua le nain. Sa femme va accoucher et il est un peu perdu. Je vous laisse entre les mains de notre mage. On se retrouve ce soir au banquet ! »

Il s'éloigna à toute hâte, sous les regards moqueurs de quelques gardes derrière eux. Ugryn fit signe à ses invités de le suivre, et ils se dirigèrent vers les tentes. En chemin, le mage lança un regard vers le bras de son apprenti.

« Il a tenu le choc ? Pas de gros problèmes ? »

Grunlek repensa soudainement au fait que son membre avait haché une araignée et un garde, tentait de le tuer, lui avait crevé un œil, avait lâché Bob au dessus d'un puits sans fond et l'avait abandonné dans des moments critiques. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

« Euh... Pour tout dire... Mais ce n'est pas dramatique, pour le moment il est stable. Et puis je bricole dessus de temps à autre.

\- On regardera ça plus tard. Les gemmes de pouvoir, c'est pas le matériau le plus simple à travailler. »

Ils entrèrent sous la tente. Tous furent surpris par le luxe de celle-ci. Des lits à baldaquin étaient installés contre un côté, face à un laboratoire alchimique, qui attira Mani comme une grosse mouche. L'elfe, les yeux brillants, n'hésita pas à se mettre à genoux pour observer les diverses expérimentations de leur hôte pendant que les autres posaient leurs affaires. Victoria et Théo prirent un lit, Shin, Balhazar et Mani durent se serrer dans un deuxième et Grunlek s'installa dans celui d'Ugryn. Eden obtint un grand panier installé tout spécialement pour elle par deux naines pour qui la louve s'était prise d'affection. La plupart des aventuriers partirent directement se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Grunlek, Ugryn, Balthazar et Mani, toujours fasciné par les bocaux du nain. Tous quatre étaient installés au centre de la tente, autour d'un feu de camp allumé par le mage. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui entama la conversation, n'y tenant plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre montagne ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous fui ? Je sais que votre roi veut nous en parler ce soir, mais si vous voulez qu'on vous aide, plus on en saura, mieux ce sera ! »

Ugryn se mit à rire.

« Nos conteurs vont faire la tête s'ils voient que vous connaissez déjà les faits, mais ils ont tendance à exagérer, c'est vrai. Eh bien, pour tout dire, tout s'est passé si vite. Nos frontières sont normalement bloquées par d'immenses barrières magiques, rien n'est censé pouvoir passer. C'était un cadeau d'un vieux mage que j'avais aidé il y a quelques années, et c'est moi qui les entretenaient. Et un matin, elles ont disparues, comme si quelque chose avait aspiré leur magie. J'ai bien essayé de les remettre en fonctionnement, il n'y a rien eu à faire. Et ensuite les orques sont arrivés. Personne ne les avaient vu venir. Les sentinelles ont juré qu'il n'y avait pas d'armée. Nous n'étions pas prêt, ils sont entrés et ont massacré tout ce qui a eu le malheur de croiser leur route. Le roi a du organiser un repli massif, nous avons évacué la montagne par derrière, mais bien trop tard. Les orques nous avait encerclé. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Devant l'armée, montés sur des chevaux blancs, il y avait des elfes. On a d'abord cru que l'attaque venait d'eux, mais ils étaient vraiment étranges. Les yeux et les cheveux d'un rouge sombre, d'immenses ailes enflammées dans le dos. De ma longue vie, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. Nous étions pris au piège. Et un autre de ces elfes étranges est descendu du ciel, une femme. Elle a tué une partie des orques d'un coup d'aile, nous permettant de fuir. Cinq cent d'entre nous avont réussi à quitter la montagne. Mais par la suite... Le voyage vers la Deuxième Montagne fut long. Bon nombre de nos blessés n'ont pas tenu le coup, d'autres sont tombés malades. Après le refus du roi de la Deuxième, nous nous sommes mis en tête de gagner Castelblanc, pour trouver de l'aide. Mais nous perdions de plus en plus d'hommes, alors par dépit, nous nous sommes arrêtés ici. »

Il releva la tête. Les trois aventuriers étaient silencieux, médusés. Balthazar passa une main dans sa fine barbe, en se tournant vers Mani et Grunlek.

« Ce n'est pas bon du tout. J'ai déjà lu quelque chose sur des elfes avec des ailes enflammées. Mais je suis certain que c'était un livre interdit, cette magie a donc été bannie par la Tour. Avez-vous essayé de contacter les mages ?

\- J'ai envoyé un message il y a quelques semaines, en effet, répondit le nain. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis.

\- Ce serait quoi ? demanda Mani. Une maladie qui affecte les elfes ? Parce que je rappelle que j'en suis un, hein, juste comme ça.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une maladie, rétorqua Ugryn. Je pense qu'ils sont nés comme ça. Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle espèce intelligente dans le Cratère depuis des millénaires, j'irai même jusqu'à dire depuis l'apparition des demi-diables. Si cette nouvelle espèce est agressive, il va y avoir une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières, je le crains fort.

\- Les églises, les mages, chuchota Balthazar. Juste quand tout le monde commence enfin à s'accepter. D'autres personnes sont au courant pour ces créatures ?

\- Non, dit calmement Ugryn. Les autres n'y croient pas.

\- Très bien, alors nous allons garder ça pour nous pour le moment, lâcha fermement Balthazar. On en parle pas à Théo et Victoria, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une guerre civile maintenant. »

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, même si l'idée de devoir cacher une information capitale à leurs amis déplaisait tout particulièrement à Grunlek. Galumnir fit soudain irruption dans la tente.

« Le banquet est prêt, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Réveillez tout le monde et rejoignez-nous ! »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! On place doucement le contexte en place, j'espère que ça vous plaît :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, et si ça vous semble clair surtout. On se retrouve très vite pour le deuxième chapitre !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Autour d'une bière

_Hey ! On continue notre petite fanfic avec le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour ta review Hykus ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour avancer !_

 **LE TRÔNE VIDE**

 **Chapitre 2 : Autour d'une bière**

La fête battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Après l'histoire des conteurs, semblable à celle d'Ugryn quoi qu'un peu trop embellie au goût des aventuriers, nos héros avaient pu se remplir la panse de mets nains : de la fameuse araignée à la bière jusqu'à la bouillie d'yeux de lapins, qui acheva l'estomac du pauvre Balthazar qui quitta précipitamment la table pour vider tout ça loin de son organisme. La bière naine conquit tout le monde en revanche. Malheureusement, cette dernière n'était pas franchement adaptée aux humains, et les compagnons de Grunlek finirent par tomber comme des mouches à même la table. Seul Mani luttait encore contre le sommeil, à moitié étalé sur la table et entouré d'enfants l'harcelant de questions. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu d'elfes de leur vie, c'était donc l'occasion d'enrichir leur culture.

Gunlek souriait tristement, plongé dans des souvenirs anciens. C'était comme si son père n'avait pas remarqué son absence. Il était à la fois heureux de cette nouvelle, puisque ça évitait les longues conversations, mais aussi attristé. Sa fuite n'avait-elle donc servie à rien ? Il craignait le retour des désagréments une fois la montagne reprise, et le rejet. Alors qu'il poussait un long soupir, son regard croisa celui d'un jeune nain, un peu à l'écart, qui tourna rapidement la tête en s'apercevant que Grunlek le regardait. L'aventurier avait déjà vécu assez d'expériences d'espionnage pour savoir que ce gamin l'observait depuis un moment.

C'était un enfant, d'une dizaine de cycles environ, les cheveux bruns en bataille et une barbe à peine naissante. Contrairement aux humains, les nains avaient la particularité de voir leur barbe pousser dès leur enfance. Elle continuait ensuite à s'allonger au fil des années, sans jamais être coupée ou rasée, signe de déshonneur ou de punition. Malgré le fait que Grunlek avait renié toutes ses origines, il n'avait jamais osé toucher à sa barbe, encore assez courte actuellement. Il était encore jeune pour un nain, sa barbe avait encore le temps de pousser. Il sourit en s'imaginant vieux avec une barbe blanche tombant à ses pieds, Eden confortablement installé dessus. Shin n'avait pas fini de ramasser des poils.

Décidé, l'ingénieur attrapa deux coupes remplies de bière et s'approcha de l'enfant, qui sembla perdre tous ses moyens devant lui, bafouillant des choses incompréhensibles en lui tendant un tabouret et en s'inclinant bas. Grunlek posa la bière et mit une main sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi mon garçon, tu m'as l'air bien énervé. Assieds-toi.

\- Oui votre Majesté.

\- Appelle-moi Grunlek. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Il est tard, tu devrais dormir.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je réfléchissais. »

Le gamin se tourna vers lui. Ses grands yeux noisette le dévisagèrent un instant, puis il reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demanda t-il en pointant son bras mécanique d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tout le temps, répondit Grunlek. Mais on s'habitue à la douleur quand on doit la supporter tous les jours.

\- Ah... »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, Grunlek en fit de même et se figea en voyant qu'il lui en manquait une. L'amputation était visiblement récente, puisqu'il était encore bandé. Le nain se giffla mentalement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de sortir, ce pauvre gosse n'avait certainement pas besoin de savoir qu'il allait encore souffrir. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour se rattraper, l'ingénieur préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu n'as pas de famille dans le coin ?

\- Si. Mon père est mort lors de l'attaque, ma mère se morfond dans sa tente depuis. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais elle refuse de me voir. Alors j'aide Ugryn au laboratoire pendant la journée. Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon. Quand je serai grand, je deviendrais aventurier, comme ça j'aurais plus à me soucier des autres. »

Grunlek se mit à rire, tout sourire. L'enfant lui rappelait lui au même âge. Partir à l'aventure pour ne plus entrer dans des conflits qui ne l'intéressait pas... Et se retrouver encore plus dans le pétrin à courir les forêts avec un inquisiteur, un demi-diable, un demi-élémentaire et un elfe pour sauver le monde de lui-même. Il n'avait fait que foncer tête baissée dans ce qu'il avait à tout prix tenter de fuir. Au moins, il ne se sentait plus rejeté.

« Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? demanda l'enfant. Tout le monde dit que vous êtes un lâche et un danger, et que c'est de la faute de votre groupe si on a été chassé de notre montagne. C'est vrai ? »

Le nain lui sourit tristement.

« Je n'ai pas choisi de revenir. Il faut croire que j'ai fui trop longtemps et que le passé rattrape toujours les lâches. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que l'on a jamais rencontré ce qui vous a chassé de la montagne. C'est pour ça que nous sommes toujours ici. On vient donner un coup de main. »

L'enfant baissa le regard sur sa jambe, semblant hésiter.

« Vous savez ce qui nous a attaqué ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Tu les as vu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les elfes ailés ? Oui. C'est l'un d'eux qui m'a fait ça, avec une de ses ailes. Maman dit que ce sont des anges venus nous punir parce qu'on a pas assez prié les dieux, et que l'on mérite ce qu'il se passe. Que notre repentir ne sert plus à rien parce qu'on a été abandonnés. »

Grunlek posa une main sur l'épaule du gamin.

« J'ai parcouru le Cratère et vu bien des choses tu sais. J'ai vu la Mort détruire une région entière avec l'aide d'un demi-diable, j'ai vu un démon se prenant pour un dieu, j'ai même combattu un titan à la seule force de la pensée. Je ne sais pas si les dieux existent, mais ils nous protègent toujours. Je suis vivant, comme tu l'es toi aussi. Si l'apocalypse venait, tu peux être sûr qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aurait réussi à s'échapper. »

Ils furent interrompus par Mani, s'étalant bruyamment sur la chaise à côté de l'ingénieur. Ses cheveux désordonnés et son regard vide en disaient long sur son alcoolémie. Il lâcha un rot sonore avant de s'agripper au nain, de manière bancale.

« Dis, Grunlek, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Mani... Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as trop bu.

\- Non, non, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je veux une réponse, et une vraie. Parce qu'en fait, depuis le début de ce voyage, j'ai l'impression d'être le boulet que vous traînez. Que vous m'avez dit de venir que parce que vous aviez pitié de moi. Je veux pas être le boulet qu'on laisse derrière, je veux faire partie de l'équipe, mais vous... Vous parlez toujours de moi, je vous entends le soir. Si ça vous gêne, je peux partir, il y a pas de problèmes, mais je veux ma réponse. Mais je veux être sûr qu'en cas de soucis, je serai pas laissé derrière, parce que vous me considérez pas comme un membre du groupe. »

Le nain lui lança un regard gêné. Son visage était beaucoup trop près du sien et il empestait la bière. Mais Grunlek ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par son discours. C'est vrai qu'ils l'ignoraient souvent, parce qu'il préférait faire l'idiot plutôt qu'établir des stratégies. L'ingénieur savait aussi que Théo ne le supportait pas et l'avait pris à contre cœur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main solennelle sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr que tu fais partie du groupe, grand dadet. On ne laisse jamais les gens dans le besoin derrière nous. Je reconnais qu'on est pas franchement démonstratifs et que certaines personnes ressentent un besoin vital de te détester pour t'apprécier, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu fais partie de la bande.

\- D'accord. Je te crois. Merci.

\- Va te coucher maintenant, tu pourras te vanter d'être le premier elfe depuis deux cent ans à avoir tenu la bière naine. Si tu t'en souviens encore demain.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Parfaitement. »

Mani lui offrit un large sourire et se leva, se dirigeant vers les tentes du fond dans une démarche désorganisée. Le jeune nain à côté de Grunlek le regarda quelques secondes s'éloigner avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Je devrais y aller aussi, Maman va s'inquiéter.

\- Sage décision.

\- Bonne nuit, Sir Grunlek.

\- Bonne nuit... ?

\- Sandrar, je m'appelle Sandrar.

\- Bonne nuit Sandrar, et garde espoir. »

Le nain lui sourit et s'éloigna, le laissant seul. Grunlek poussa un soupir, en regardant autour de lui. Balthazar était étalé sur le sol, un chope dans la main, Shin au dessus de lui. Les deux aventuriers avaient dû basculer au sol. Le nain s'avança dans leur direction, et décida de les ramener à leur tente, en les traînant. En revanche, il abandonna le paladin au bar, trop lourd pour ses petits bras. Eden, endormie depuis longtemps, ouvrit un œil quand son maître pénétra l'abri, jetant les deux fêtards sur leurs lits respectifs.

En relevant la tête, le dernier aventurier croisa le regard d'Ugryn, afféré sur le bureau. Il salua Grunlek d'un mouvement de tête et l'invita à le rejoindre. En s'approchant, l'ingénieur découvrit son sujet d'analyse : une plume dorée, légèrement enflammée et qui n'avait rien d'habituel.

« C'est une des plumes que j'ai récupéré après ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua rapidement Ugryn, en voyant son regard curieux. Je l'étudie depuis des mois et elle est fascinant. Sa flamme ne s'est jamais éteinte ou amenuisée, elle continue de brûler sans se détruire. Ces oreilles pointues ailées sont fascinantes.

\- Ces elfes ont surtout détruit la montagne, rappela Grunlek.

\- En effet. Mais j'ai confiance, vous nous aiderez. On te suit depuis très longtemps, toi et ton groupe, on sait ce que vous avez fait, avec le Titan, la magie. Tu as grandi Grunlek, tu es devenu un héros.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros.

\- Tu l'es pour nous. »

Le nain détourna le regard, gêné. Il prit congé de son ancien maître et s'installa dans le lit proche de Bob. Le mage ronflait, la bouche ouvert, un filet de bave coulant au coin de ses lèvres. Grunlek resta un moment à l'observer. Ils n'étaient pas des héros, les héros ne laissaient pas de morts derrière eux, ne fuyaient pas les responsabilités. Il sourit, et ferma les yeux.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des héros, mais ils allaient pouvoir changer les choses très bientôt.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce petit chapitre plutôt axé papotage. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) A bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Plan de route

_Hey ! Nouveau chapitre, toujours un peu calme. Dès le prochain, nous nous lançons dans l'action ! Merci à Drackalys, Axel et Christy pour leurs reviews, c'était vraiment sympa de votre part :D Bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous plaît !_

 **LE TRÔNE VIDE**

 **Chapitre 3 : Plan de route**

Le réveil fut compliqué pour les aventuriers. Balthazar n'était levé que depuis trois minutes et se plaignait déjà de sa tête, bientôt rejoint dans ses jérémiades par le demi-élémentaire qui n'avait pas assez dormi et avait été réveillé par le mage. Tous deux se hurlaient à présent dessus pour aucune raison et Grunlek, blasé, se leva à son tour pour les séparer avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux poings. Seul Mani, imperturbable, ronflait toujours roulé en boule dans le panier d'Eden qui regardait cet intrus avec curiosité. Ugryn grogna, enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin pour ne plus les entendre geindre.

L'archer finit par abandonner le combat, se laissant retomber sur son matelas pour retourner dormir une heure. Balthazar, vexé, sortit lui de la tente pour aller se rafraîchir. Grunlek poussa un soupir désespéré avant de s'étirer, faisant craquer ses articulations fatiguées. Eden poussa un couinement plaintif, pointant ensuite du museau l'envahisseur qui lui avait voté son territoire. Elle posa sa grosse patte sur l'elfe, grattant pour se faire une place. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, la louve opta pour une solution plus radicale. Elle poussa un grognement et mordit dans les fesses de l'alchimiste qui poussa un cri aigu avant de bondir hors de la couchette. Eden reprit sa place, la queue battant l'air et se recoucha dans un soupir d'aise.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe était réuni au bar, où Théo de Silverberg se réveillait à peine, un peu perdu. Viktoria était la seule de bonne humeur ce matin, discutant gaiement avec le Roi à l'écart des autres. Balthazar se trouvait près du paladin et se massait frénétiquement les tempes en marmonnant des insultes en démonique supérieur. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table, des naines s'empressèrent de leur rapporter à manger : une espèce de bouillie sombre verdâtre. Balthazar attendit que ses compagnons goûtent, et, voyant qu'ils ne se plaignaient pas, il goûta à son tour. Il fut surpris de constater que c'était sucré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Théo entre deux bouchées. Les cavernes, ça commence à me gonfler. »

Ce qui signifiait dans le langage fleuri de notre cher paladin : « Sortez-moi de là ou je tue quelqu'un. » Grunlek se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, cherchant comment calmer les ardeurs de leur colérique ami.

« Tu n'as qu'à accompagner les guerriers à l'extérieur, hasarda t-il. Ils chassent, font des rondes, prends ta sœur avec toi. Bob et moi allons travailler avec Ugryn. Shin, tu surveilles Mani.

\- Pourquoi encore moi ? s'outra l'archer. Moi aussi je veux chasser !

\- Eh bien emmenez-le chasser avec vous.

\- Jamais de la vie ! crièrent le paladin et le bleu à l'unisson. »

Mani, occupé un peu plus loin, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'on parlait de lui. Pourtant, un œil attentif aurait pu voir qu'il s'était légèrement tendu, mal à l'aise. Il feignait de ne pas entendre mais les mots de ses camarades l'avaient touché. Sans un mot, il se leva et regagna précipitamment la tente, poings serrés, sans que les autres ne le voient.

Balthazar s'étira comme un chat avant de prendre la parole.

« Vous pouvez aussi préparer les sacs. On restera pas longtemps, on va devoir aller sur le terrain. J'ai besoin de voir tout ça de moi-même. Et trouvez des manteaux. »

Les aventuriers se répartirent rapidement les tâches. Balthazar et Grunlek s'éloignèrent vers la tente d'Ugryn, Shin et Théo partirent donner un coup de main aux nains à l'extérieur de la caverne. L'ingénieur était nerveux, ce qui n'échappa pas au mage. Le demi-diable posa une main amicale sur son épaule, sachant très bien ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Retourner chez lui ne l'enchantait pas et c'était un sentiment que lui-même pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Ils pénétrèrent la tente où Ugryn, déjà au travail, se faisait seconder par Sandrar et Mani, portant chacun divers instruments.

« Je vous ai entendu parler, lâcha l'alchimiste. Je viens avec vous. J'aimerais récupérer des outils dans ce qu'il restera de mon laboratoire, des gens ont besoin d'aide pour être soignés, et ma maigre réserve ne me permettra pas de les sauver encore longtemps. Sandrar m'accompagnera, j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème. Je dois surveiller comment sa jambe mécanique se développe. Et puis ce voyage sera aussi une occasion d'étudier le bras de Grunlek d'un peu plus près, je veux voir comment ça va évoluer. »

Grunlek lança un regard surpris à Sandrar. L'espace vide avait été comblé par un ouvrage de métal, si bien que l'ingénieur se demanda comment il avait pu agir si vite. L'intéressé souriait franchement, heureux de quitter les grottes sombres et humides pour le grand air. Balthazar n'y trouva rien à redire, peu gêné par la compagnie d'autres scientifiques. En revanche, il eut une pensée pour ce brave Théo, qui allait encore faire la tronche pendant deux semaines. Le demi-diable décida finalement d'aider Ugryn dans son entreprise, tout en rangeant ses propres affaires. Mani suivait le mouvement, terriblement silencieux, ce qui finit par attirer le regard de Grunlek, toujours protecteur avec les personnes qui les accompagnaient.

« Tout va bien, Mani ? Tu as l'air dans les nuages.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il froidement en rangeant des fioles dans le sac de Bob. »

Le demi-diable échangea un regard surpris avec le Golem, qui haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il avait. Ils n'insistèrent pas, tout le monde avait le droit à ses mauvaises têtes après tout. Grunlek profita du rangement pour aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« On a de quoi se défendre si on croise les elfes ailés ?

\- Je crains fort que nos armes ne suffisent pas, répondit son mentor. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les étudier plus que ça, mais leurs plumes sont aussi solides que de l'acier et leur feu brûle comme celui d'un dragon. Nous allons devoir prier et espérer ne pas croiser leur route. Galumnir fera un bon compagnon de route également, il est un peu égocentrique, mais est certainement le meilleur de nos guerriers.

\- Du feu ? les interrompit Balthazar. Une chance que je sois là dans ce cas !

\- Ce n'est pas du feu normal, Maître Mage, répondit Ugryn. Je ne saurai l'expliquer, c'est comme s'il était autonome. J'en ai déjà vu des incendies, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu un feu se répandre aussi rapidement. »

Balthazar resta songeur.

« C'est vraiment étrange. Et terriblement intriguant. Ces créatures m'excitent, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas prévenu vos amis paladins ? s'inquiéta Ugryn.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit le mage. Je préfère qu'ils le découvrent quand ça sera devant eux. Nous auront le temps de les empêcher de prévenir leur église de cette façon. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une guerre par dessus tout ce bordel. Si c'est une nouvelle espèce, les églises, mais aussi les mages chercheront à s'en emparer.

\- Les humains... soupira le nain.

\- Comme vous le dites... »

De leur côté, Théo et Shin humaient l'air extérieur. Il avait neigé toute la nuit et la poudreuse était encore plus profonde qu'à leur arrivée. Lumière était un peu plus loin, faisant connaissance avec les poneys des nains, des animaux robustes et à la dense toison parfaits pour ce climat froid et escarpé. Galumnir se trouvait près d'eux, brossant énergiquement l'une des bêtes. Les deux aventuriers s'approchèrent pour le saluer.

« Vous avez réussi à décuver ? se moqua t-il gentiment. Vous auriez vu vos têtes hier soir ! Une belle bande de poireaux défraîchis. Vous êtes si drôles les longs sur pattes. Une grosse tête et rien dedans.

\- Fais gaffe le nabot, grogna le paladin, menaçant.

\- Théo... soupira le demi-élémentaire. »

Le nain défia le guerrier du regard, et sortit sa hache. Shin tenta de calmer le jeu, mais c'était trop tard, l'inquisiteur était fermement décidé à donner une bonne branlée au nain. Galumnir le toisa.

« Bon, on va jouer. Moi j'essaye de te mettre à terre, et toi tu restes debout plus de trois secondes. T'en dis quoi Long-sur-pattes ?

\- J'en dis que je vais t'enfoncer cette épée tellement fort dans le cul que tu me supplieras à genoux de t'achever. »

Dans un hurlement guerrier, les deux hommes se sautèrent à la gorge. Contre toute attente, le nain était doué, esquivant et parant toutes les attaques de son adversaire. Théo était plus colérique, se contentant de frapper, utilisant parfois son arme comme une massue pour percer le bouclier de ce demi-homme qui lui résistait. Bientôt, un attroupement de nains guerriers entoura les deux combattants, scandant le nom de Galumnir. Le combat se termina peu de temps après. Profitant d'une charge du paladin, le nain donna un grand coup de hache entre deux plaques de plates sur sa cuisse, entaillant le guerrier profondément et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Malgré la douleur, il tenta de se relever, mais la pointe d'une hache se posa sur sa jugulaire. La foule en délire se mit à applaudir, en se moquant ouvertement du guerrier qui, vexé, finit par se lever et quitter rageusement le cercle en boitant, jetant des regards noirs aux nabots qui esquissaient des sourires moqueurs à son passage.

Shin, qui n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, finit par poursuivre le paladin. Il fallait à tout prix le calmer avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à des innocents. Il mit quelques minutes à le trouver, assis sur un rocher, le regard noir et des bleus boursouflant déjà son visage.

« Viens pas me faire la morale toi ou je t'en colle une, menaça immédiatement le bourrin, mauvais.

\- Non, je... Je venais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Tu t'es pris une sacrée branlée quand même, et je te connais.

\- Quoi tu me connais ?

\- Bah la dernière fois que t'as perdu contre moi, tu m'as presque cassé le bras... »

Le demi-élémentaire releva les yeux trop tard. Une main de plates s'écrasa sur son visage, le mettant à terre. Sans un mot, Théo se leva et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le dos du bleu, qui poussa un petit cri de panique, tout en se débattant pour se dégager. Le guerrier, confortablement assis sur lui, commença à réciter des versets de la Lumière à tue-tête pour couvrir ses supplications. Il était de mauvais poil, la provocation avait été celle de trop. C'était sa manière habituelle pour éviter les problèmes : quand tu veux pas en parler, tu t'assoies dessus. Cette technique fonctionnait sur une majorité d'ennemis et d'amis, à l'exception de Balthazar, à qui même un câlin pourrait casser une côte.

« Théo, tu me fais mal !

\- Je sens rien moi.

\- Si tu veux humilier quelqu'un venge-toi sur un arbre, il y en a plein ici !

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que je vieillis ? Je veux dire, d'habitude, je les tiens en respect les nabots. Si je deviens moins fort au combat, qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?

\- Bah je sais pas, commence par arrêter de bouffer les conneries de Grunlek, parce que je peux t'assurer que t'as pris du poids !

\- Il faudrait que je forme une deuxième personne pour nous seconder dans les attaques avec Grunlek. Mais qui ? L'autre connerie d'hérésie est incapable de soulever une épée sans se blesser, et toi t'es tellement aveugle qu'il te faut dix lancers pour toucher ta cible.

\- Sympa...

\- On pourrait prendre Victoria plus souvent avec nous, non ? Elle est douée. Et puis c'est ma sœur, je l'ai abandonnée pour vous suivre, je lui dois bien ça.

\- J'en sais rien, tu peux me lâcher putain ?

\- Ou Mani... Mais il est trop con pour faire quoi que ce soit. »

Un bruit dans les buissons les firent relever la tête. Balthazar, chargé comme un baudet apparut dans leur champ de vision. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant la position cocasse dans laquelle se trouvait ses amis. Shin supplia de suite le mage du regard pour qu'il l'aide.

« Les enfants, quand vous aurez fini de vous battre, ce serait bien que vous bougiez. On reprend la route ! s'enthousiasma t-il. On va sur les lieux du massacre pour chercher des indices et aider Ugryn à récupérer de quoi soigner les gens ici.

\- Attends quoi ? On va se coltiner un nabot en plus ?! râla Théo.

\- Trois, en fait. Mais ils sont gentils et tu vas être gentil avec eux. Victoria reste ici pour assurer la sécurité, puisque Galumnir sera avec...

\- Ah non ! »

Théo se leva, menaçant. Il avança de deux pas et agita son doigt à quelques centimètres du visage du mage, libérant Shin qui se releva et se plaça loin de ce monstre.

« Je veux bien traîner le copain de Grunlek parce qu'il le connait, mais l'autre là, je veux pas le voir !

\- Il l'a battu en combat, lâcha le demi-élémentaire pour l'informer.

\- Je sais, il m'a raconté, répondit le demi-diable en riant. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai insisté pour qu'il vienne. Et c'est un bon guerrier, on pourrait en avoir besoin. La décision est définitive. Allez faire vos sacs, on part dans une heure. Je m'occupe de sceller Lumière. »

Le paladin poussa un grognement, mécontent. En plus de cette tâche d'elfe, il devait maintenant se trimballer des nains en plus. Le chemin allait être long, il se mit de suite à chercher des idées pour s'engueuler avec Bob et faire passer le temps plus vite.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le vent du nord

_Bonjour ! J'ai repris cette fanfiction sur un coup de tête, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci à Qui sait, Axel, Drackalys et SunWings pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également :D_

 **LE TRÔNE VIDE**

 **Chapitre 4 : Le vent du nord**

Les aventuriers parvenaient au bout de leur première journée de voyage, qui s'était avérée plus compliquée que prévu. Le vent s'était levé en début d'après-midi et une nouvelle tempête de neige faisait à présent rage au dessus de leur tête. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils cherchaient un abri en vain, peinant à garder le contrôle de leurs chevaux.

Théo, en tête de cortège, faisait briller son armure de la plus forte intensité qu'il pouvait pour que ses compagnons ne le perdent pas de vue. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses réserves de magie s'amenuisaient et il devenait difficile pour lui de continuer plus longtemps. Derrière lui, sur son cheval invoqué, Balthazar claquait des dents, emmitouflé dans plusieurs couvertures. Il tentait en vain de maintenir sa température corporelle à un niveau satisfaisant et souffrait clairement de cette chute de température. Sur un cheval gris, tout près de lui, Shinddha aidait Mani à attacher ses cheveux en arrière, pour éviter qu'ils ne lui retombent sur le visage.

Enfin, les quatre poneys des nains fermaient la marche. Grunlek s'était vu offrir un destrier de sang pur à la robe d'un blanc éclatant, que les nains avaient baptisé Gwinfäll, ce qui signifiait l'éclair qui chasse les nuages. Galumnir, en armure de plates, le suivait comme son ombre sur un poney brun, Abradrir de son nom, et dont il était très fier. Il disait l'avoir élevé et formé lui-même, un grand honneur réservé aux meilleurs guerriers nains. Sandrar et Ugryn possédaient eux des destriers plus modestes, de couleur noir et chargés du matériel de l'alchimiste. Sur le conseil de Galumnir, Sandrar avait appelé le sien Galovar. Celui d'Ugryn se nommait plus simplement Utopia.

"Je vois quelque chose ! cria Théo pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Je crois que c'est un village, il y a de la lumière. On va s'y arrêter, accrochez-vous !"

Le groupe se remit en marche, dans le sens inverse de la brise, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leurs déplacements. Malgré tout, après vingt minutes de galère, ils finirent par approcher le village. Par chance, l'auberge se trouvait à l'entrée et elle possédait des écuries. Théo et Shin se chargèrent de rentrer les animaux pendant que les autres couraient se mettre à l'abri.

Balthazar poussa le premier la porte abîmée de la bâtisse. Il eut la bonne surprise de trouver le bâtiment presque vide, si l'on écartait deux pauvres hommes installés près de la cheminée. L'aubergiste, qui était occupé à nettoyer des verres, leva des yeux choqués en voyant arriver cette bande d'inconnus couverts de neige.

"Vous étiez dehors par ce temps là ?! s'exclama t-il. Allez donc vous réchauffer près du feu, je vais vous offrir quelque chose de chaud à boire.

\- Merci, mon bon monsieur, lâcha faiblement Balthazar en se dirigeant vers la source de chaleur."

Grunlek loua les quatre chambres de l'auberge, où les aventuriers purent se changer et se réchauffer un peu. Balthazar réserva d'office la chambre privée. Dix minutes après leur arrivée, il ronflait déjà paresseusement dans le lit, tout près de la cheminée et enroulé dans trois épaisseurs de couvertures. Théo, Shinddha et Mani prirent donc une seconde chambre, Galumnir put avoir la sienne tandis que Grunlek, Ugryn et Sandrar décidaient d'occuper la dernière.

Tous, hormis Bob, se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la salle principale de l'auberge pour faire le point sur leur voyage. Galumnir étendit une carte sur une table poussiéreuse et commença à poser divers cailloux dessus, sous le regard suspicieux de Théo.

"On est à Travoril, lâcha le nain. On n'a pas fait le tiers du chemin, mais on a plutôt de la chance. Il va falloir attendre que la tempête se calme réellement puisqu'après, il n'y a plus vraiment de villages où se cacher avant Fort d'Acier. Au moins, les elfes ne seront pas plus avantagés que nous. Le temps doit être mille fois pire dans les montagnes !

\- Bah ça promet, grogna Théo. Entre l'autre hérésie qui va attraper la mort et les chevaux qui fatiguent plus vite en hiver, on est pas près d'arriver à destination. Il a pas un raccourci le génie ?

\- Il y en a un, mais il est hors de question que j'y mette un poil de ma barbe."

Pendant que les deux guerriers discutaient, Grunlek, toujours soucieux des membres de son groupe distribuait des couvertures à ses compagnons. Assis à une table un peu à l'écart, Mani le regardait faire, le visage soucieux. Il avait réfléchi pendant tout le voyage et n'était pas plus avancé sur ce que pensait vraiment ses "amis" de lui. Il avait été une tombe pendant tout le voyage, ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété Grunlek qui n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des regards pleins de pitié et avait en vain essayé de le joindre aux conversations. Le nain au bras mécanique finit d'ailleur par s'asseoir à sa table.

"C'est l'hiver qui te rend ronchon à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mani ? Tu fais la tête depuis qu'on est partis et tu m'inquiètes.

\- Il paraît que je suis un boulet, alors je reste à l'écart, répliqua l'elfe sur un ton glacial.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu te trompes. Théo est peut-être un peu brusque, je le reconnais, mais il l'est avec tout le monde au début. Je le connais depuis longtemps, je connais sa manière d'agir. Il traitait Balthazar de la même manière quand il a rejoint notre duo et il a fini par l'accepter. Il n'aime pas le changement, mais il s'y fait. Garde la tête haute, prouve-lui que tu as de la valeur ! Mais ne reste pas à broyer du noir dans ton coin, tu lui donnes raison. On est une équipe, quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien, on le remarque immédiatement."

L'elfe passa une main dans ses cheveux, dérangeant Clem qui dormait tranquillement sur son épaule. Il finit par soupirer et releva le regard vers le nain, qui lui souriait de manière rassurante.

"Je vais essayer…

\- C'est déjà mieux. Tiens, couvre-toi."

Il lui tendit la couverture, que Mani attrapa en le remerciant silencieusement. L'elfe finit par se lever et vint se placer près d'Ugryn, Sandrar et Shin, installés autour de la cheminée. Grunlek rejoignit ensuite Galumnir et Théo, toujours en train de se disputer au dessus de la carte.

"Mais pourquoi tu veux pas passer par là si c'est plus rapide ?!

\- J'ai mes raisons !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? les coupa Grunlek.

\- Il a trouvé un raccourci mais veut pas qu'on le prenne ! hurla Théo, les joues rougies par le froid et la colère.

\- Pourquoi cela, Galumnir ?

\- C'est l'arrière de la forteresse, votre Majesté, et vous savez comme moi que ces tunnels sont hantés !

\- QUOI ?! rugit le paladin. Tu veux pas y aller parce que t'as la frousse ?! Mais je rêve ! C'est quoi ces nains ! Vous êtes des guerriers ou des tapettes ?!

\- Toi, le long-sur-pattes, je t'ai pas sonné ! J'ai été mandaté par le roi pour garantir la sécurité du prince et je compte bien remplir ma mission ! Les cavernes de Illrükur sont dangereuses, rares sont ceux qui en sortent, encore plus rares sont ceux qui reviennent sains d'esprit. Ces tunnels ont été condamnés par notre peuple il y a plusieurs dizaines de cycles lunaires de cela.

\- Combien de temps gagnerons-nous si on les empruntent ? demanda Grunlek."

Galumnir blêmit légèrement à la question.

"Votre Majesté…

\- Réponds simplement à la question.

\- En théorie, les tunnels passent sous les montagnes, nous gagnerons deux semaines de voyages. Mais ça, c'est si on survit ! Pire encore, cela nous ferait faire un détour obligé dans la cité des Quatrième. Et vous savez comme moi la haine qu'ils entretiennent à l'égard de votre famille depuis leur bannissement.

\- On pourra s'infiltrer, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- L'autre problème, c'est que l'entrée des tunnels se situe aujourd'hui dans la zone d'influence de Lorimar. Nous risquons d'être repérés par leurs troupes.

\- J'en prends le risque."

Galumnir poussa un profond soupir, vaincu.

"Vous ne changerez pas d'avis, pas vrai ? Vous êtes bien un Von Krayn, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je propose de passer la nuit et la journée de demain ici. Nous devons à tout prix trouver des provisions et des vêtements plus chauds dans ce village avant de repartir. Les tunnels sont à une semaine de voyage d'ici. Enfin si une nouvelle apocalypse de neige ne nous tombe pas dessus d'ici-là.

\- Théo, tu es d'accord ?

\- On va dire que oui, suivons le plan du nabot."

Le paladin, les bras croisés, semblait toujours perplexe mais une peu plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes. Grunlek donna une petite frappe dans son dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux chambres.

"Je vais me reposer un peu. Théo, toi, Ugryn et moi partons acheter les provisions demain matin, sois prêt aux premières lueurs du jour.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Et je t'interdis de faire un concours de boissons avec Galumnir pendant mon absence pour asseoir ton autorité.

\- C'est ça, ouais, grommela le paladin, visiblement pris sur le fait."

Grunlek sourit et s'engouffra dans l'escalier pour regagner sa chambre.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire, ça ne prend que quelques secondes et c'est très important ! Je vous fais des bisouilles et à très bientôt !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : De vieux fantômes

_Coucou ! C'est parti pour la suite des aventures de notre groupe. C'est un chapitre un peu plus calme que je vous propose aujourd'hui, avec un peu de réflexion et l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage :3 Merci à Ellanna-Elfe12 pour sa review ! Je vous encourage à donner votre avis vous aussi sur le texte, je me suis sentie un peu seule sur le dernier chapitre ^^' Bonne lecture !_

 **LE TRÔNE VIDE**

 **Chapitre 5 : De vieux fantômes**

Assis près du feu et enroulé dans plusieurs couches de couverture, Balthazar avait vraiment une sale tête. Décoiffé, le teint blafard, les yeux cernés et le nez bouché ne trompaient pas ses compagnons de route. Il avait attrapé un gros rhume. Un énième éternuement confirma cette théorie alors que Shinddha faisait chauffer de l'eau dans la cuisine derrière lui.

La tempête de neige ne s'était pas calmée, bien au contraire, condamnant les aventuriers à l'enfermement. Ugryn, Théo et Grunlek étaient néanmoins sortis affronter le vent glacial pour d'une part refaire un stock de provisions, le précédent ayant totalement gelé la veille, et d'autre part, pour trouver un médecin dans le village, pour soigner le demi-diable. Il était impensable pour le groupe de le laisser à l'auberge tout seul, sachant qu'il ferait tout pour les rejoindre de toute manière.

Galumnir et Sandrar passaient le temps en jouant aux cartes avec les habitués, le chef de la garde naine apprenant au plus jeune à duper ses adversaires de la manière la plus subtile qu'il existait. Bien à l'écart de tout ça, Mani arpentait lui innocemment l'auberge, subtilisant tout ce qui semblait assez cher ou précieux sous sa longue cape. Sa récolte était plutôt bonne. Il avait trouvé plusieurs bracelets, une cinquantaine de pièces d'or et même une gemme de pouvoir à moitié chargée. Aux anges, il s'était maintenant mis en tête de fouiller les cuisines, mais les venues incessantes du tenant des lieux l'empêchait d'agir convenablement.

Shin, le bac d'eau chaude dans les mains, s'approcha du mage, claquant des dents malgré le cocon que le demi-élémentaire lui avait préparé. Soucieux, il posa une main sur son front.

"Putain, t'es chaud comme la braise."

Balthazar releva les yeux vers lui, cherchant une réplique, mais rien ne vint. Il finit par pousser un gémissement pitoyable et resserra les couvertures autour de son corps frêle.

"T'en veux une en plus ? demanda le demi-élémentaire en pointant les couvertures, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus."

Le mage hocha doucement de la tête en récupérant la bouillotte maison concoctée par l'archer. Shin souffla et reprit les escaliers. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Théo ouvrait la marche, peinant à avancer sous les bourrasques de vent de plus en plus violentes. Grunlek et Ugryn marchaient dans son ombre, se repérant à la lumière de son armure dans la nuit. Bien qu'ils se savaient dans le centre-ville, aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à distinguer les habitations autour d'eux.

"Quelle idée à la con ! hurla Théo. Aucun commerçant sera ouvert avec ce temps. Bob va devoir se démerder, faisons demi-tour.

\- Pour marcher contre le vent ? rétorqua Ugryn. Voulez-vous notre mort, inquisiteur ? Réfugions-nous dans la maison la plus proche et attendant que le temps se calme. On ne pourra rien faire avant.

\- Attends, grogna le guerrier. Il y a quelque chose qui brille là bas."

Une lanterne se rapprochait de leur position. Ils distinguèrent bientôt une femme d'un âge avancé, couverte d'une laine épaisse.

"Que faites-vous dans la tempête, guerriers ? demanda t-elle. Je vous vois tourner en rond depuis ma fenêtre depuis une heure et demie.

\- Nous recherchons un médecin, cria Grunlek avant que Théo n'ouvre la bouche. Un de nos amis est malade, il a besoin de soins.

\- Ah ! Vous tombez bien. Je ne suis pas médecin mais sorcière. Je vais peut-être pouvoir vous aider."

Grunlek put voir le visage de Théo protester vivement mais l'ingénieur lui donna un coup de pied pour le forcer à se taire.

"Venez chez moi, poursuivit-elle. Nous irons une fois que la tempête sera moins puissante."

Grunlek et Ugryn lui emboîtèrent de suite le pas. Après avoir marmonné plusieurs insultes, le paladin se décida finalement à les suivre. Une épaisse porte en bois se referma sur eux, dévoilant une chaumière de petite taille très encombrée. L'inquisiteur se tourna vers ses compagnons. Leurs barbes avaient pris une teinte blanche gelée qui le fit sourire brièvement. Leur hôte disparut dans ce qui semblait être une cave, les laissant seuls quelques secondes. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Théo pour râler.

"Une sorcière ! Vous êtes sérieux ?!

\- Tu voyages avec d'autres hérésies, Théo, rappela Grunlek. Tu n'es plus à ça près.

\- Oui, mais c'est une sorcière ! Je brûle les sorcières moi, je travaille pas avec ! Encore plus pour aider un demi-démon. Vous vous rendez compte des sacrifices que je fais là ? Je serai encore chez moi, j'aurais été pendu depuis des lustres ! Je sais même pas pourquoi mon dieu m'a pas lâché !

\- Parce que tu es un homme bien et que tu es trop bête pour t'en apercevoir.

\- Je…"

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ce compliment inattendu et n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps. L'inconnue remontait déjà, des couvertures dans les bras. Elle débarrassa plusieurs fauteuils et invita les trois rescapés à s'asseoir. Grunlek et Ugryn la remercièrent chaleureusement en s'installant. Le golem poussait Théo du bout du bras pour qu'il en fasse de même, lui arrachant des grimaces de mécontentement.

Les trois aventuriers finirent après quelques minutes enroulés dans des couvertures, des tisanes bien chaudes dans les mains. La vieille femme avait pris place sur une chaise en bois, près d'Ugryn.

"C'est quoi dedans ? finit par lâcher Théo, en reniflant l'infusion avec méfiance.

\- Rosaceae Fragaria.

\- C'est quoi ? Des plantes toxiques ? s'inquiéta t-il immédiatement.

\- On les appelle plus souvent "fraises", répondit la femme, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner, inquisiteur, si c'est ce qui vous effraie."

Grunlek et Ugryn ne purent retenir un petit rire que le paladin réprima d'un regard noir. La vieille dame s'installa plus confortablement et attrapa un gros chat blanc qui dormait paresseusement à côté du feu. Elle lui caressa lentement le dos tout en relevant la tête vers ses invités.

"De quel mal souffre votre compagnon ?

\- Un mauvais rhume, sans aucun doute, répondit Ugryn. La tempête ne lui a pas réussi.

\- Est-il… humain ?"

Il y eut un silence gêné. Grunlek réfléchit un moment, puis finit par avouer la nature démoniaque de Balthazar. A sa surprise, la vieille dame sourit.

"Cela fait bien des années qu'un demi-démon n'est pas passé dans ce village.

\- Il n'est pas méchant, ne put s'empêcher Grunlek. Il n'ennuiera personne ici.

\- Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

\- Eh bien… Disons que notre groupe n'a pas une excellente réputation dans le Cratère. A tort, la plupart du temps. Nous faisons face bien trop souvent à des personnes qui n'acceptent pas la différence."

La vieille femme approcha son visage du nain. Ses yeux de couleur bruns foncés se mirent à luire d'une lumière dorée alors que des écailles rouges cramoisies, légèrement décolorées, apparaissent sur son visage. Grunlek en perdit les mots. Théo se tendit légèrement, mal à l'aise devant ce taux élevé d'hérésie.

"Je ne suis plus aussi jeune et vigoureuse qu'avant, expliqua t-elle en reculant, mais moi aussi j'ai connu ce temps où paladins et demi-diables se chassaient mutuellement dans les forêts froides du Nord.

\- C'était il y a plus de deux cent ans, notifia Ugryn, intéressé.

\- En effet. Deux cent ans six ans exactement. Je n'étais qu'une jeune adolescente à l'époque."

Théo roula des yeux et se leva pour inspecter la pièce, alors que leur hôte poursuivait son histoire.

"Je suis arrivée dans cette ville avec une autre jeune fille. C'était une sorcière et nous provenions de la même prison. Nous avons monté cette boutique à deux, et les choses ont fait que nous nous sommes rapprochées."

Son regard s'égara un instant sur ses doigts, où une bague trônait fièrement.

"Elle me manque terriblement. Mais nous sommes obligés d'y faire face. Les humains vieillissent et meurent. Les autres sont condamnés à patienter avant de les rejoindre."

Grunlek baissa les yeux, le coeur lourd. Le traumatisme de la perte de Théo, il y avait de cela bien longtemps, était toujours bien présent chez lui. Si les autres semblaient avoir oublié, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander parfois, la nuit, ce qu'il adviendrait s'il les perdait tous. Il savait néanmoins qu'il n'était pas le seul. Balthazar faisait souvent des cauchemars et le nain l'avait surpris plusieurs fois couvant ses compagnons du regard, comme s'il s'assurait qu'ils étaient toujours là. Balthazar vivrait certainement le plus vieux. Grunlek sentit une boule se former dans son estomac à l'idée qu'il se retrouve seul.

"Maître Nain, vous allez bien ? intervint la voix de leur hôte."

Le golem releva la tête, constatant qu'Ugryn et Théo le dévisageait avec inquiétude. A sa surprise, ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlée.

"Oui… Oui. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, désolé.

\- La tempête semble se calmer un peu, nous devrions y aller."

Ugryn hocha la tête et partit l'aider à rassembler des affaires. Théo se rapprocha de Grunlek, profitant de la diversion.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- De vieux fantômes sont remontés à la surface.

\- Bah… Je t'avais dit que les sorcières sont pas nettes. Je peux purger l'en…

\- C'était une expression…"

Le paladin haussa les épaules et s'engagea vers la sortie. Grunlek le regarda faire, un sourire paternel collé au visage. Il était temps de retourner voir les autres.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Plonger vers l'inconnu

_Bonjour ! C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre du Trône Vide :D Merci à PKClarine pour son commentaire, c'est adorable ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous a plu, c'est important pour m'améliorer ;) Bisouilles !_

 **LE TRÔNE VIDE**

 **Chapitre 6 : Plonger vers l'inconnu**

La lourde porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur Grunlek, Théo, Ugryn et la vieille sorcière. Ils refermèrent tout derrière eux pour ne pas laisser entrer le vent qui s'était levé une nouvelle fois. L'aubergiste vint à leur rencontre, pour les aider à se déshabiller et leur donner des couvertures propres et chaudes. Leurs barbes et cheveux étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule blanche leur donnant l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d'années.

Shin, une bouillotte dans les mains, poussa un soupir de soulagement en les apercevant et se dirigea vers eux.

"Vous avez trouvé de quoi soigner Bob ? demanda t-il, les yeux plein d'espoir. Il est imbuvable, je commence à en avoir marre. Il est pire qu'un gosse, toutes les trois minutes, il lui faut quelque chose.

\- Où est-il ? l'interrogea la vieille dame.

\- Près de la cheminée, là-bas. Sandrar l'occupe pendant que je lui fais chauffer de l'eau… Pour la dixième fois au moins au cours de la dernière heure. Faites quelque chose, pitié."

La sorcière retira son foulard. Elle le tendit à l'aubergiste, s'inclina et prit la direction donnée par le demi-élémentaire, traînant derrière elle un énorme sac noir dont dépassait plusieurs plantes étranges. Shin l'observa un instant, puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis.

"Vous n'avez pas trouvé de provisions, pas vrai ? lâcha Shin, peu surpris.

\- On a fait notre possible, s'excusa Grunlek. Je pense qu'on ne trouvera rien d'ouvert avant un moment. Au moins, Bob a son médecin.

\- C'est pas un médecin, grogna Théo. C'est une sorcière.

\- Allez vous réchauffer, conclut l'archer. Il manquerait plus que Théo soit malade… Ah. Et si vous voyez Mani, dites-lui de me rendre mon sac. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait avec, mais je crois qu'il fait une rechute de vol à la tire."

Grunlek sourit et se dirigea vers le feu. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Sandrar, le front plissé devant un jeu de carte, concentré.

Balthazar, en face de lui, était livide. Il laissa volontiers la vieille femme l'examiner. Elle lui ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, tâta les écailles autour de ses yeux, puis lui écrasa les côtes, le chatouilla sous les aisselles et sous les pieds. Elle lui palpa ensuite plusieurs autres parties du corps pendant de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité. Les regards médusés de ses compagnons s'interrogeaint mutuellement. Ils étaient choqués par les méthodes de la vieille dame et aucun n'osa ouvrir la bouche. A la fin de l'auscultation, les joues de Balthazar s'étaient empourprées, il ne savait plus où poser le regard. La vieille femme finit par lui enfoncer une sucette dans la bouche et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

"Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rhume, termina t-elle, fière d'elle. Cette sucette contient tout ce qu'il lui faut. De la bave de buveur de chair pour la toux, des yeux de vampires pour le mal de tête, des orteils de gobelins pour la vitalité et un soupçon de poils de barbe naine pour le sommeil. Et beaucoup de fraises pour masquer le goût."

Elle releva les yeux vers Grunlek, Shinddha et Théo, une grimace d'horreur fixée sur le visage. Elle se mit à rire.

"Je rigole, bien sûr. C'est une sucette au miel avec un peu de verveine pour qu'il dorme mieux et de la menthe pour l'apaiser. Ne sortez pas votre épée trop vite, paladin, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Votre ami va très bien. Une bonne nuit de repos et quelques plantes à mâcher tous les matins pendant une petite semaine et il sera sur pied.

\- Mais… Pourquoi vous avez regardé sous ses pieds ? demanda Théo, perplexe.

\- Je vérifiais qu'il était bien dodu pour le cuisiner ce soir."

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en riant, laissant le guerrier la bouche grande ouverte. Shin, hilare, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Eh beh, mon vieux, je crois que t'as une touche !

\- Une… touche ?

\- Elle t'aime bien. Et c'est un expert qui te le dit.

\- Mais… Je… Je fais quoi si je l'aime pas moi ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas et partit rejoindre la vieille femme, laissant Théo dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il se tourna vers Grunlek et Balthazar, retenant tous deux un fou rire avec une grande difficulté. Balthazar s'étira, tout sourire.

"Bon, maintenant qu'on sait que je vais pas mourir ce soir, on repart quand ?

\- Si l'on réussit à récupérer des provisions avant la fin de la journée, on repart demain, répondit Grunlek. Tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup ? L'hiver ne fait que débuter et on comprendrait parfaitement que tu préfères rebrousser chemin et rejoindre les nains.

\- Jamais de la vie. Cette expédition est trop excitante pour que je ne vous laisse partir devant.

\- Dans ce cas, dis-nous si ça ne va pas bien. On ne va pas t'abandonner, ça ne sert à rien de te tuer par peur d'être laissé derrière. On sait très bien que t'aimes pas l'hiver."

Balthazar le remercia silencieusement du regard.

Au même moment, la porte d'une pièce qui leur était inconnue s'ouvrit, recrachant Mani et un sac visiblement bien rempli. L'elfe semblait désolé, encore plus lorsqu'une femme blonde, furieuse et en tenue du travail sortit de la pièce. L'aubergiste accourut, inquiet. Grunlek, Bob et Théo poussèrent un soupir las.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda l'aubergiste. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans notre chambre ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi ! hurla la femme. Ce… Ce malotru avait la tête plongé dans mes sous-vêtements !

\- C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! se défendit Mani. J'étais en train de cher…

\- Il était en train d'essayer mes culottes !"

L'elfe se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise. Il supplia ses compagnons du regard, les priant de lui venir en aide. Grunlek finit par se diriger vers lui en traînant des pieds, voyant que Théo ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

"Je suis sûr qu'il a une explication, tenta le nain, pour calmer la tension naissante. Pas vrai, Mani ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Eh bien, je… En fait, je… C'est un peu compliqué, mais je… En fait…

\- Donc tu essayais vraiment les culottes…

\- Oui. Mais c'était pour le travail, je te le jure ! Je n'ai plus de place dans mon sac et je cherchais un autre réceptacle !"

Grunlek releva la tête vers l'aubergiste et sa femme.

"Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- J'espère bien, grogna l'aubergiste. En plus, ça aime pas trop les elfes par ici, je vous conseille de faire gaffe à ses fesses. Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive malheur.

\- C'est une menace ? demanda Grunlek, sur un ton plus sec.

\- Déduisez-en ce que vous voulez. Viens, Michelle."

Il se tourna vers sa femme et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Le golem tendit sa main humaine à Mani et l'aida à se relever. L'elfe, gêné, baissa immédiatement la tête, honteux.

"J'avoue, ce n'était pas très malin.

\- On a tous fait des erreurs dans notre jeunesse, lâcha Grunlek en riant. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai essayé toutes les robes de Mama Casseroc quand elle avait le dos tourné et ça ne m'a pas tué. Le but du jeu, c'est de ne pas se faire répérer."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna en souriant. L'elfe s'apprêtait à le suivre quand la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit soudainement. Un homme de grande taille, déshabillé entra, couvert de sueur et de sang, un arc brisé dans la main. Il jeta un regard fou à la salle.

"Ils sont là ! Ils vont tous nous tuer !

\- Qui ça ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Théo.

\- Des elfes ! Avec des ailes ! J'en ai vu trois en revenant au village ! Et puis un loup blanc m'a attaqué et je les ai perdus de vue !

\- Un loup blanc ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Grunlek.

\- Où ? injectiva Théo."

Un gigantesque boule de feu traversa la pièce, les surprenant tous. Elle vint s'écraser contre l'escalier et explosa, répandant flammes et terreur dans l'auberge. Théo avait sa réponse.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Feu ennemi

_Bonjour ! Voici la suite du Trône Vide, parce que la motivation soudaine. Peu de personnes lisent la fanfic', c'est dommage, mais on fera avec hein. N'hésitez pas néanmoins à commenter si vous le souhaitez, c'est important pour s'améliorer et pour pas se dire qu'on écrit pour rien... Bonne lecture !_

 **LE TRÔNE VIDE**

 **Chapitre 7 : Feu ennemi**

Grunlek s'était réfugié derrière la cheminée avec Balthazar et Sandrar. L'explosion avait produit une onde de choc qui avait balayé Ugryn, Mani et Théo de leur vue. Au loin, il vit de la brume étrange se former, signe que Shinddha allait bien. Le golem se tourna vers ses amis. Balthazar avait les mains crispés et semblait se concentrer, prêt à lancer un sort au moindre soucis. Sandrar était moins rassuré, jetant des regard affolé autour de lui.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Grunlek. Tout va bien se passer, les flammes ne peuvent pas nous atteindre tant que Balthazar est près de nous."

Comprenant le message, le mage fit reculer les flammes d'un mouvement de main, en souriant de manière rassurante à l'adolescent.

"Grunlek ! Attention ! hurla la voix de Shin à l'autre bout de la pièce."

Une nouvelle boule de feu traversa la pièce et vint exploser devant eux, les repoussant violemment en arrière. Dans un réflexe, Grunlek plaqua Sandrar contre lui, se prenant le choc dans le dos à sa place. Balthazar gisait un peu plus loin, la main sur la tête. Il se redressa difficilement, un filet de sang coulant le long du visage.

"Je vais bien, assura t-il, avant de mettre une main à sa tête. Juste une égratignure. Ca va, vous ?

\- Je crois, oui, répondit le nain."

Sandrar le serrait de toutes ses forces, la tête enfouie contre sa poitrine. Shin ne tarda pas à apparaître dans leur champ de vision, inquiet. La sorcière le suivait de près, une boule de feu dans les mains. Elle scrutait les environs, sur le qui-vive. Le demi-élémentaire poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'ils allaient bien.

"Le village entier est en feu. J'ai réussi à toucher l'un d'eux par la fenêtre, je l'ai vu tomber dans la forêt. Je sais pas si je l'ai tué. Il y en a deux autres qui tournent au dessus des maisons, ils tirent des salves de feu et empêchent les habitants de sortir. Ugryn est déjà sorti prêter main forte aux habitants. J'ai pas trouvé Théo et Mani, je crois qu'ils sont partis dans la chambre de l'aubergiste.

\- Je vais aider Ugryn et riposter, décida Balthazar. Je prends le gamin avec moi, il sera plus en sécurité. Vous deux, essayez de trouver Théo et Mani. On se retrouve devant. Et faites attention, si ça s'effondre, sortez.

\- On va faire ce qu'on peut, approuva Shin. Sois prudent."

Balthazar se redressa et fonça vers la sortie, Sandrar sur les talons, profitant de la barrière magique du mage contre les flammes. Grunlek et Shinddha prirent la direction opposée.

* * *

"Tiens bon !

\- Ne me lâche pas, je t'en supplie !"

Perché au dessus d'un gouffre sans fond, Mani était retenu par un bras par Théo, le visage rougi par l'effort. Il glissait petit à petit, instable, et essayait par tous les moyens de s'accrocher. Après l'explosion de la boule de feu qui les avaient épargnés, Mani, lui et le couple d'aubergiste avaient eu la désagréable vision du sol qui s'effondrait sous leurs pieds. La structure, fragilisée par l'explosion, avait révélé que l'emplacement de l'établissement n'était pas si idéal, situé au dessus d'une falaise sous-terraine. Avant que Théo ne puisse réagir, le couple était tombé. La femme avait tenté de se rattraper à Mani, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il n'avait été sauvé que par l'intervention du paladin, l'ayant rattrapé à la dernière minute.

Paniqué, l'elfe s'était rapidement aperçu que ses chances de survie étaient minces. Agrippé au bras de Théo, il n'osait plus regarder en bas. Le paladin tenta une énième fois de le soulever, sans succès. Cela ne fit que le rapprocher un peu plus du précipice.

"Arrête de bouger, je peux rien faire ! Si tu continues, on va y passer tous les deux !

\- J'ai peur, Théo !"

Le paladin banda ses muscles. Il crut un instant réussir, mais son pied glissa et ce qu'il craignait se produisit. Il glissa violemment vers la faille, ne se rattrappant au rebord qu'avec une main. L'autre tenait fébrilement la cape de l'elfe, qui poussa un cri de terreur. Il n'avait plus aucune prise, et il glissait.

"Grimpe sur mon dos, putain !"

Paralysé par la peur, Mani n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste. Il se voyait déjà au fond de la faille, chacun des deux cent six os de son corps brisé par la chute.

"Mani ! Grimpe !"

L'elfe ne semblait pas l'entendre, le visage tourné vers le vide. Théo poussa un juron avant de se décomposer. La cape était en train de craquer. Mani sortit de sa transe à l'instant où le vêtement lâcha. Théo poussa un hurlement de terreur, alors que l'elfe chutait.

"Shin, tiens moi !"

Un grappin traversa les ténèbres, saisissant in extremis Mani à la jambe. L'elfe, terrifié, continuait de hurler un peu plus bas, ne remarquant même pas qu'il était en train d'être hissé vers le haut. Grunlek retomba en arrière, l'elfe sur lui, tandis que Shin partait aider Théo à se hisser. Le souffle court, le teint du paladin était devenu livide. Il se tourna vers l'elfe.

"Putain, me refait plus jamais ça ! Tête de con !

\- Je suis pas mort, chuchota l'elfe, en s'accrochant à Grunlek. Je suis pas mort, je suis pas mort, je suis pas mort…"

Le golem lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, avant de se redresser. Théo semblait secoué mais pas blessé, ce qui le rassura. Il repoussa gentiment Mani, qui se releva lui aussi. Le plafond émit un craquement plaintif qui leur fit relever la tête. Le paladin poussa rapidement le groupe vers la sortie de la pièce, juste avant que le plafond ne s'effondre.

"Barrons-nous d'ici, supplia Shin. Ca devient dangereux."

Personne ne riposta. Ils suivirent le demi-élémentaire, les protégeant du feu grâce à la brume et foncèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

À couvert derrière une maison en train de se consumer, Balthazar cherchait un point d'attaque pour lancer l'immense boule de feu qu'il avait dans les mains. Sandrar l'observait, impressionné mais silencieux pour ne pas gêner le mage. Dans un hurlement de rage, le demi-diable se releva et jeta le projectile enflammé vers l'un des envahisseurs. Ce dernier le vit arriver et l'esquiva sans difficulté, arrachant un grognement de frustration au pyromage.

"Je déteste tirer sur des cibles qui volent. Il n'y a jamais rien qui fonctionne. Et en plus j'arrive à court de magie. Il faut que je me calme, je ne voudrais pas réduire la région en cendres par erreur.

\- Faites surtout attention au froid, l'interrompit Sandrar. Vous êtes en peignoir, Maître mage, sous la neige, vous allez encore être malade.

\- Si tu fais référence au fait que je suis pénible quand je suis malade, sache que j'en ai parfaitement conscience et que j'en abuse volontairement. Faire tourner Shin en rond est un passe-temps divertissant.

\- … D'accord."'

Une boule de feu s'écrasa près d'eux en signe de riposte. Ils reculèrent vivement, se mettant un peu plus en arrière. En relevant la tête, Balthazar put voir une flèche de glace trancher l'air et se planter dans la cuisse de l'étrange créature, la faisant hurler de douleur. Le mage était fasciné. La description qu'avait fait les nains, imprécise, n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Leurs assaillants étaient plus grands qu'un homme, peut-être même plus qu'un elfe. Leur peau, de couleur foncée, luisait, comme si elle était recouverte d'écailles. Ils avaient des oreilles pointues, légèrement plus longues que celles des elfes. Le détail le plus frappant restait néanmoins l'immense paire d'ailes enflammées attachée dans leur dos, en parfait accord avec leur chevelure rousse flamboyante. Balthazar avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'où ces créatures pouvaient venir.

Shin, Grunlek, Théo et Mani rejoignèrent leurs amis. Balthazar pointa du doigt la sorcière, debout sur une pile de caisses, un immense brouillard de flammes autour d'elle, la rendant intouchable. En son centre, la vieille dame, d'énormes cornes sur la tête, était en train d'incanter une gigantesque boule de feu.

"Elle va faire diversion. Shin, Mani, on va canarder le deuxième. Grunlek, Théo et Sandrar, vous les finissez à terre si on arrive à les faire descendre. Gardez-en un vivant, ce serait bien qu'on réussisse à en savoir plus. Voir en faire un otage. Ca nous garantirait une porte d'entrée pour la montagne.

\- Où est Ugryn ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Ce vieux fou est parti vers la forêt, là où est tombé celui que Shin a descendu. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Galumnir l'a suivi.

\- Théo, tu peux te débrouiller seul ?

\- Je vais essayer, répondit le paladin.

\- Je vais les rejoindre, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide. On se retrouve tout à l'heure."

Balthazar hocha la tête tandis que Grunlek s'enfonçait dans les ruines pour récupérer un poney, paniqué, qui cherchait à fuir. Il prit le temps de le calmer puis grimpa dessus et disparut vers la forêt.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Cœur de braise

_Bonjour ! Et encore un nouveau chapitre :D C'est la motivation en ce moment, je suis contente. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter si c'est le cas ! Aujourd'hui, un peu de background et d'action ! Bonne lecture :D_

 **LE TRÔNE VIDE**

 **Chapitre 8 : Cœur de braise**

Gwinfäll galopait à vive allure dans la forêt, Grunlek solidement accroché sur son dos. Le golem avait traversé les bois pendant quelques minutes avant de tomber sur des traces de combats et des arbres arrachés. Les hurlements guerriers de Galumnir étaient audibles au loin, indiquant que ces derniers avaient toujours lieu. Il descendit à proximité des cris, tapant les fesses du cheval pour qu'il reparte dans l'autre sens. Inutile de risquer sa vie.

Il approcha doucement, cherchant à se cacher derrière les épais troncs pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Au centre d'une clairière brûlée, Ugryn et Galumnir faisaient face à une de ces étranges créatures. C'était une femme, sur la défensive. Elle ne cherchait pas à se battre, préférant la retraite. Elle se contentait de lancer une boule de feu en prévention, de temps à autre, tenant les deux nains à l'écart. Ses flancs étaient couverts de sang et une de ses ailes pendait au sol, dans une position peu naturelle. En détaillant son visage, Grunlek se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée.

Une louve blanche surgit soudain devant la créature, toutes dents dehors, tournées vers Galumnir et Ugryn. Grunlek sortit de sa cachette, inquiet. Eden poussa un grognement sourd dans sa direction, la queue haute. Elle était en position d'attaque. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées au maximum, l'animal semblait comme en transe. Grunlek se tourna vers la créature, qui tenait manifestement son amie sous contrôle.

"Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, laissez-la partir, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je suis Grunlek von Krayn et voici mes amis, Galumnir et Ugryn. Je sais que vous vous sentez vulnérable au sol, mais on ne va rien vous faire. Calmez-vous."

La jeune femme sembla hésiter. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière, à la manière d'un chat. Méfiante, elle effectua un pas en avant, avant de changer d'avis et reculer.

"Vous êtes blessée ? demanda Grunlek. Nous pouvons vous aider, n'ayez pas peur. Vous parlez notre langue ?

\- C'est votre "ami" qui m'a tiré dessus, répliqua t-elle, avec un fort accent.

\- Vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix.

\- Vous avez déclenché la guerre !

\- Et si vous veniez avec nous, que nous puissions en discuter et trouver une solution ?"

Il jeta un regard à ses deux compagnons, les encourageant à poser les armes. Ugryn rangea sa dague sans broncher, Galumnir feigna de l'ignorer, visiblement sur les nerfs.

"Galumnir…

\- Votre Majesté, je dois assurer votre sécurité !

\- Je ne suis pas en danger, range cette hache."

Il souffla et finit par obéir, en bougonnant. Il jeta sa hache au sol et croisa les bras, frustré. Grunlek se tourna ensuite vers leur assaillante, qui semblait réfléchir. Elle finit par cligner des yeux et les pupilles d'Eden retrouvèrent leur apparence normale. La louve tourna un peu, désorientée, avant de foncer vers son maître, visiblement apeurée. Le nain posa son bras humain sur la tête de l'animal qui commença à s'apaiser à son contact. La scène n'avait pas échappé à l'elfe, qui observait la scène avec attention.

"Comment avez-vous… domestiqué un animal druidique qui ne vous appartient pas ?

\- Elle m'a choisi, répondit Grunlek. Je ne l'ai jamais empêchée de partir, c'est elle qui a décidé de rester à nos côtés.

\- Il est presque impossible de développer un lien psychique avec une créature domestiquée par un druide. A ma connaissance, seulement deux types de personnes en sont capables : mes partenaires et vous, désormais. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas un simple nain, je le sens."

Le golem sourit, caressant lentement la tête de la louve qui se colla contre sa jambe. Eden poussa un grognement vers l'elfe mais semblait hésitante, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle représentait un danger ou non. C'est exactement le ressenti qu'éprouvait Grunlek actuellement.

"Parlons plutôt de vous, répondit ce dernier sur un ton calme. Vous et vos partenaires ont attaqué ce village, pourquoi ?

\- Nous recherchons nos jeunes. Des hommes et des nains sont venus dans notre nid. Ils ont détruit nos oeufs et volé nos enfants, tués nos hommes. Nous n'interférons pas dans les affaires des gens des montagnes habituellement, mais c'est une urgence vitale. Les enfants sont vulnérables et la survie de notre espèce repose sur eux. Nous ne pouvons pas les perdre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec votre incendie ? demanda Galumnir, sur un ton agressif. Et avec notre montagne ? Vous avez détruit NOTRE peuple en voulant sauver le vôtre ! Toi et tes copains elfes, vous allez payer le meurtre de nos enfants !"

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement soucieuse.

"Nous avons détecté des flux de psyché dans la montagne, mais ils étaient très fins, datant de plusieurs années. Ils se sont intensifiés dans ce village. Et je pense désormais savoir d'où ils proviennent. Maître Nain, avez-vous été en contact avec un réceptacle magique récemment ? J'ignore comment votre peuple l'appelle, c'est un livre très puissant dont seul mon peuple connaît l'utilité réelle. Un démon nous l'a volé, il y a de cela dix ans maintenant et nous avons perdu sa trace.

\- Le codex ? demanda Grunlek, stupéfait. Votre artefact a presque provoqué la fin de notre monde. Il a été détruit. Je l'ai détruit en repoussant un titan que le démon était en train d'invoquer. Je me suis retrouvé en son centre et j'ai vu des choses dont je n'arrive plus à me souvenir réellement."

Ugryn fronça les sourcils derrière lui, intéressé par les propos de son apprenti. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre sur cette expérience en étudiant le bras métallique de ce dernier. Galumnir semblait lui plus sceptique. Le pied sur son arme, tendu, il se tenait prêt à bondir au moindre danger. L'elfe analysait les propos de son interlocuteur avec attention.

"C'est donc votre piste que nous suivons depuis tout ce temps. Cela n'arrange pas mes affaires. Les années passent et nos jeunes risquent de mal évoluer. Nous craignons que votre peuple, celui des hommes ou celui des elfes les conditionnent pour nous combattre. Nous irions à la catastrophe. Malheureusement, cette enquête passe désormais au second plan. Nous devons retrouver le livre des Souvenirs. Il n'a pas pu être détruit, personne ne le peut. C'est le souvenir des morts du Cratère, c'est un artefact conçu pour permettre aux âmes de gagner l'au-delà. Nous en sommes les gardiens.

\- Vous êtes les gardiens des portes de la mort ? demanda Grunlek, fasciné.

\- Si vous voulez. Des créatures habitent l'autre monde et nous sommes les seuls capables de les repousser. Ce qui s'est produit, avec le titan, n'était qu'un aperçu de son pouvoir. Notre race est la seule à pouvoir passer d'un monde à l'autre pour empêcher ces créatures de nuire à ce monde. Si les deux venaient à se rencontrer, le Cratère tel que vous le connaissez serait condamné à sombrer dans les ténèbres. La végétation, les animaux puis les hommes mourraient sans que vous ne puissiez jamais rien y faire. Le portail doit rester clos."

Galumnir ramassa sa hache et poussa un grognement.

"Mais vous êtes qui bon sang ?

\- Nous sommes les phoenix, gardiens des portes et des éléments. Mon nom est Agnishikka, matriarche de la meute."

* * *

Balthazar et Shin tirèrent boule de feu et flèche gelée vers l'un des deux derniers assaillants. Ce dernier les esquiva sans aucun problème, les agaçant une nouvelle fois. Aucun de leur projectile n'avait atteint leur cible. Un peu plus loin, Théo et Mani aidaient les femmes et les enfants à quitter le village, tout en motivant les hommes pour combattre à leurs côtés. Les deux elfes volaient stationnairement. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à eux. Leur regard de braise scrutait les environs avec attention, ce qui finit par intriguer le mage.

"Ils cherchent quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

\- Ils cherchent à nous tuer, répondit Shin. Et ils sont en train de gagner."

Balthazar lança un regard éloquent à son compagnon d'armes qui lui sourit, fier de son jeu de mot. En relevant la tête, il se figea. Un elfe descendait du ciel. Il baissa les mains, signe de non-agression, dévisageant le mage caché derrière un muret. Le demi-diable se releva lentement, sur la défensive.

"Je veux parler, dit l'elfe d'une voix claire."

Le mage fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. De longs cheveux roux tressés lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos, recouvrant intégralement ses épaules. Dans ses yeux dansaient des flammes. Balthazar était à la fois excité et fasciné par cette toute nouvelle espèce. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand un cri sauvage lui fit faire volte-face.

Théo de Silverberg, bouclier et épée en avant, était en train de charger. Balthazar lui hurla de s'arrêter, se mettant même au milieu de sa route pour l'empêcher de déclencher une guerre inutile. Le paladin ne l'aperçut qu'à la dernière seconde. Il tenta de s'arrêter, mais trop tard. Le bouclier heurta le mage de plein fouet et Théo trébucha, l'écrasant de tout le poids de son armure au sol. Shin et Mani se précipitèrent sur les deux, poussant Théo sur le côté. Balthazar se redressa, plus ou moins en bon état.

Il recracha un peu de terre et couina quand Shin lui effleura les côtes. Le demi-élémentaire jeta un regard noir au paladin, qui ne semblait pas désolé le moins du monde. Il était même en colère.

"Faut savoir ! Un coup faut les buter, deux secondes après il faut plus les buter ! Il fallait prévenir !

\- T'as manqué de le tuer ! lui reprocha immédiatement Shin.

\- Il s'en remettra, c'est pas la première fois que je lui rentre dedans…"

Sandrar vint donner un coup de main à Shin pour bouger Balthazar, à moitié assommé. L'elfe ailé, désabusé, se tenait toujours debout, mal à l'aise. Elle ignorait ce qui était en train de se produire.

"Bon, grogna Théo. Tu veux quoi le poulet géant ? T'as décidé d'arrêter de nous lancer des boules de feu pour parler ?

\- Devyani, tout va bien ? demanda une autre voix féminine."

Théo se tourna, la deuxième elfe s'était posée à son tour. Elle passa près de Théo, effectuant un écart par méfiance et se dirigea vers sa partenaire, qui hocha la tête.

"Où sont les enfants ? demanda d'une voix froide la prénommée Devyani. Nous avons repéré leur trace ici, nous savons que vous savez où ils sont.

\- Hein ? Quels gosses ? s'exclama Théo, perdu. Il y a pas de gosses ici, il y a que des nains qui puent et mes… amis, je suppose. On a rien à voir avec ça.

\- Je vais réitérer ma question."

L'elfe disparut soudainement de son champ de vision. Elle atterrit derrière Balthazar et s'envola en le tenant à la force d'une main, par la nuque. Le mage, tétanisé, n'osait plus faire le moindre geste.

"Vous allez nous dire où sont les enfants ou je le lâche d'une hauteur assez haute pour qu'il meurt lentement et dans la douleur avec tous les os brisés.

\- Mais puisque je vous dit que je sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Théo, fais quelque chose ! cria Shin, paniqué.

\- Vous êtes sûr, inquisiteur ?"

Théo, tendu, ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il chercha de l'aide auprès de ses amis, mais eux-même semblaient perdus. Le visage de l'elfe s'était fait plus dur.

"Où sont-ils ?!"

Elle resserra la main sur le cou de Balthazar, qui se débattit légèrement. Sous la panique, des écailles étaient en train d'apparaître sur les bras et le visage du demi-diable. Shin l'avait remarqué, il encouragea Théo à continuer à faire diversion. Le paladin ne fut pas d'accord, en premier lieu, mais finit par entrevoir les avantages d'avoir un démon sur le terrain.

"Vous voulez vraiment le lâcher ? demanda Théo. Je vous conseille de le faire tout de suite dans ce cas, vous risqueriez de le regretter après.

\- Je ne rigole pas, inquisiteur, je vais vraiment le lâcher !

\- Oui, oui, vous dites ça depuis tout à l'heure. Mais si vous le regardez maintenant, vous allez comprendre que c'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Devyani ! hurla la deuxième elfe. C'est un démon ! Il se transforme ! Lâche-le !

\- Trop tard, jubila Shin."

Deux immenses ailes rouges étaient apparues dans le dos de Balthazar. Son visage s'était métamorphosé, plus bestial. D'un grand coup de pied, le démon se dégagea de l'emprise de l'elfe, qui manqua de chuter. Elle se rattrapa et reprit de l'altitude, une boule de feu dans les mains.

"A couvert tout le monde ! cria Shin en voyant Bob en caster une à son tour, beaucoup plus impressionnante.

\- C'est bon pour une fois l'hérésie ! hurla Théo à l'attention de Balthazar. Et je te préviens ! Si tu te retransformes pas derrière, je te plante mon épée dans le cul !"

Shin tira le paladin en arrière. Le démon et le phoenix se jetèrent mutuellement leur boule de feu au visage. Les deux créatures disparurent derrière un nuage de feu et de fumée qui n'annonçait rien de bon.


End file.
